scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
WarioWare Adventures (TV Series)/Episodes
Here are the episodes of WarioWare Adventures. Episodes # Welcome to the Wario World - Wario shows the viewers his home world and how an ordinary day is like. # Wario Time! - Wario hangs out with his pals. # Ninja Training - Young Cricket trains with Master Mantis. # Wacky Taxi - Dribble and Spitz notice that their taxi is going wacky. # Shutterbug - Mona takes pictures of criminals and posts them to the police. # Kung Fu - Young Cricket must reach Master Mantis to get his meal. # Patchwork - Kat and Ana play with patches and make all sorts of stuff with them. # Pirates - Wario and his friends play pirates, battle royal style. # Orbulon's Tickle Time - It's Tickle Time for Orbulon and he's looking forward to it because he likes receiving tickles. # Be My Valentine - It's Valentines Day in the Wario World and Wario and the gang have a huge party. # Casino Chaos - Wario opens a casino but Orbulon wants to own it. # Digital Crisis - Orbulon discovers technical difficulties on his spaceship. # Just Kidding - Wario and his friends pull tricks on each other. # Sheriff Dribble and Deputy Spitz - Dribble and Spitz go to the Wild West and become cowboys. # Just Desserts - Ashely and Red warp into the wrong story and enter the world of sweets. # As Easy As Spitz - Spitz thinks he can do everything on his own. # Bent to Laughter - Lulu, Penny, Young Cricket, 9-Volt, Orbulon Kat and Ana have a tickle fight that soon gets super crazy. # Peek-a-Boo! - Kat and Ana play peek-a-boo, a hide and seek sort of game. # Fruit and Sugar - Kat and Ana both love sugar on their fruit. # Orbulon's Rocket - When Orbulon buys a rocket, he lets his friends use it for certain galactic needs. # Cause and Effects - Lulu thinks that the tricks she plays on her friends effects them. # A Good Gamer Never Forgets - 9-Volt says he always remembers his Nintendo stuff. # Eye Spy - Lulu and Orbulon play I Spy, which later gets confusing. # Look Alike - Lulu and 9-Volt think they look exactly like each other. # Roller Cowards - 9-Volt, Orbulon, Kat, Ana and Lulu go to a carnival and ride the most awesome roller coaster in the world. # Framed - Lulu attempts to put her picture frame on her wall. # The Frickert Fracas - After accidentally spilling mustard and ketchup on a plate on the floor, Orbulon discovers an unbelievable unknown piece of art. # Penny's Hamster - Penny adopts a djungarian hamster named Safaia, who is somewhat very tickly and loves tickling Penny as she enjoys her squealing laughter. # Lulu's Check Up - Lulu must get a doctor's appointment from Penny but she refuses, so Penny must find some ticklish ways to convince her. # Treasure Hunters - Lulu and 9-Volt team up and must complete a scavenger hunt created by Penny, who puts some ticklish traps for them to avoid. If 9-Volt and Lulu complete the scavenger hunt, they get to tickle Penny but if Penny wins, she gets to tickle 9-Volt and Lulu as long as she wants. # The Heist - The WarioWare gang must rob a bank after WarioWare Inc. runs out of money thanks to Mona's several shopping sprees. # The Christmas Heist - When Santa Claus gets sick, Wario and Lulu attempt to rob houses on Christmas. # Robbing Adventures - Wario and his friends must rob a bank after Lulu says she needs money for something. # A WarioWare Gang and A Star Dragon - Orbulon asks his friends to help him take care of his pet space dragon, Starmy. # Where's My Game? - When 9-Volt loses one of his video games, he has to find it before gaming time starts. # Hide and Now What? - When Orbulon goes missing during a game of hide and seek, Wario and the others have to find him. # You Don't Know Wario - Fed up of getting beaten by the others in Wario's friendship quiz, Orbulon decides to get some information on Wario. # Hic, Hic, Hiccups - When Lulu gets the hiccups after drinking too much juice, Orbulon, Spitz, 9-Volt, Mona, Penny, Annie, Kat and Ana must cure her hiccups before things go array. # Carnival Chaos - Wario and the gang go to the local carnival and have some chaotic but playful fun. # Tickle Training - Master Mantis and Young Cricket discover a new method of training: tickling. # Lulu and the Cat - Lulu meets a pink cat and befriends her. However, the cat loves to tickle Lulu and Lulu is a very ticklish little girl. # Peeps - Lulu orders a robot named Peeps to be her robotic companion but later on, something strange happens to Peeps and Lulu must find a way to fix him. # Metal underwear - 18 volt gets a metal underwear as his old underwear grows out, so 9 volt thinks about it for wario and the gang # 9 volt’s the star - 9 volt is becoming a superstar, but his singing is bad, so 18 volt gives him chances # Just you and I - 9 volt is sad, so 18 volt sings a romantic song # Volts in romance - 9 volt has his revolution on everything # First date - today, 9 volt and Natalie has its first date ever # Paradise - 9 volt, joey and Natalie won a trip at the contest # A blast fairground - the children are set on the trip # Natalie to the Max - natalie strikes the game, which made her become a pumping superstar # Mermaid girl - 18 volt is on a quest to search for natalie # Lulu’s first word - lulu became a young baby and remember a word # Nothing breaks - ashley turns natalie’s Hair into purple # Partying is not such cool - # 18 chameleon and lady 9 - Annie, Cassie, ash and Maggie notices that they Are turned into ladybugs and eaten by 18 volt # On a clear day, I can see my boyfriend - 9 volt sings a love song for natalie while 18 volt sings a song for karla, but, lulu keeps joining in while badly playing instruments # CBBC rocks - a crossover starring the hosts # School play - # funhouse with 18 volt - 18 volt decides to create a children’s game show on his own # Whatever you do, don’t throw that alien - lulu tells orbulon not to throw wario nor his gang # Water you waiting for? - 9 volt, natalie, joey and Matthew team up with a group of children to share something real # Amazement, Laughter and Suspense - its team volt vs team kid # You can't put a turkey in the washing machine - Christmas arrives in wario world, and 9 volt thinks that his mum couldn’t put a turkey in the washing machine # Singing at a street called sapphire - 18 volt is set to sing a romantically song for 9 volt, but, wario joined in while badly playing those instruments # No harmony - after singing at sapphire street, 18 volt is going to fall for 9 volt # School - natalie is in love with 9 volt at school Category:Shows